Who?
by 14fox17
Summary: drable hunkai rate M yang gagal dan ancur. Oneshoot


**Drable Hunkai**

 **Rate M**

.

.

.

"Akh... hnghh.. Ahh.. s.stophh.. anghh.." Suara desahan menyakitkan terdengar dari sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Sosok tan yang merupakan sumber dari suara desahan itu tubuhnya terlihat begitu indah dah sexy. Dalam posisi setengah berdiri dengan lutut yang menjadi tumpuannya, kedua tangan yang terikat di atas kepalanya, mata yang tertutup dengan sehelai kain putih, serta sepotong kemeja putih yang seluruh kancingnya terbuka dengan lancangnya menutupi tubuh indah itu. Setidak ny itu lah yang di fikirkan sosok albino yang kini tengah menatap tubuh itu lapar.

"Anghhhh... Ahhh.. Khu- agh.. ku mohonh..m hmhhhentikanh.. akhh.. keluarkhanhh." Desahan kesakitan itu terdengar lagi dari bibir tebal nan indah milik pemuda tan tersebut.

"Kau terlihat menikmatinya. Kenap harus ku hentikan?" Ucap sosok albino itu dengan nada dingin. Mata nya tak ada henti menatap tubuh pemuda tan yang gemetar serta di banjiri oleh keringat, menambah kesan sexy pada tubuh tan itu.

"S.siapa kauh? anghh.. k.kenap.. ahh.. kenapa kau akhmm lakukan ini padaku?" Tanya sosok tan itu frustasi.

"Nanti kau akan tau sendiri jika sudah waktu nya Kai." Ucap sosok albino tersebut pada sosok tan yang ia panggil dengan nama Kai.

"C.chukuph.. AKH! Tidak.." Ucap kai tersentak kala sosok albino itu menambahkan kecepatan pada benda panjang yang berada di dalam manhole Kai sejak tadi. Sebuah smirk terukir di wajah tampan sosok albino tersebut.

"ANGH~" Lenguh Kai ketika ia telah mencapai puncak nya. Nafas nya terengah setelah ia mencapai puncaknya untuk yang ke-3 kali.

"Benar-benar slut eh. Hanya dengan dildo itu saja kau sudah keluar 3 kali." Ucap sosok itu meremehkan.

"Nghhh.." Terdengar lenguhan pelan ketika sosok albino itu mengeluarkan dildo dari manhole Kai.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita langsung memasuki intinya." Ucap sosok albino itu sembari menarik tubuh Kai dan mendudukkan Kai di pangkuannya.

"A-apa maksud- AKH! APPO! KELUARKAN! hiks." Ucapan Kai tegantikan oleh erangan kesakitan ketika sosok albino itu memasukkan kejantanannya yang tak bisa di bilang kecil itu ke dalam manhole Kai tanpa peringatan apapun.

"Sehun, itu namaku. Dan kau harus mendesahkan namaku." Ucap sosok albino itu yang memiliki nama Sehun sembari menggerakkan kejantanannya secara perlahan keluar masuk manhole Kai.

"Akh! T.tidak! K.keluarkan!" Ucap Kai sembari menggerakkan badannya memberontak.

"Diam dan nikmati!" Ucap Sehun tegas sembari terus menggerakkan kejantanannya di dalam manhole Kai.

"Tidakh! Akh! Lepash! Aku tak mengenalmu! Lepas!" Berontak Kai sembari berusaha melepaskan diri walau mata nya tertutup serta tangannya yang terikat.

' _Plak'_

Terdengar suara tamparan yang nyaring dan menghentikan gerak perlawanan Kai.

"Ku bilang diam dan nikmati! Kesabaranku sudah habis." Ucap Sehun dingin sembari melepaskan ikatan tangan Kai dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang surga Kai. Dengan sigap ia menggendong Kai lalu menghempaskan tubuh Kai ke atas ranjang.

"akh!" Ringis Kai ketika ia terhempas ke ranjang. Ia mencoba membuka ikatan pada matanya namun tangan Sehun dengan cepat menahan tangan Kai. Sehun tanpa sabar langsung membuka kedua kaki Kai paksa lalu langsung memasukkan miliknya ke manhole Kai dalam sekali hentak.

"AKH! BRENGSEK! SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA! LEPASKAN AKU! ANghh-" Teriak Kai frustasi ketika menerima perlakuan Sehun. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak tak beraturan karena Sehun bergerak begitu brutal.

"Kau tak perlu mengetahui siapa aku. Yang perlu kau tau, kau akan selalu menjadi milikku selamanya." Bisik Sehun pada Kai yang membuat Kai merinding ketika mendengarnya. Sehun pun semakin menggerakkan miliknya dengan brutal.

"Angh! Brengsekh! akh.. lepash!" Ronta Kai.

"Sebut namaku!" Ucap Sehun geram sembari menghantam keras ke spot Kai karena tak pernah mendengar namanya didesahkan oleh Kai.

"Angh Kris!" Desah Kai frustarsi ketika Sehun menghantam spot nya. Sehun semakin geram mendengar Kai tak menyebutkan namanya namun malah menyebutkan nama orang lain.

"Sialan." Desis Sehun lalu menghajar habis-habisan manhole Kai karena ia sudah termakan nafsu dan emosi. Erangan dan permohonan Kai tak pernah ia dengarkan sekali pun. Ia terus menikmati tubuh indah itu. Bahkan sampai Kai pingsan pun ia terus saja menggenjot manhole Kai. Ia berhenti ketika sudah merasa cukup puas. Ingat, cukup puas. Bukan puas. Karena Sehun tak akan pernah puas apa lagi bosan pada tubuh tan sexy itu.

"Seharusnya kau hanya mendesahkan namaku. Karena kau hanya milikku. Milikku, bukan milik siapapun." Bisik Sehun pada Kai yang tengah pingsan. Dengan perlahan Sehun berbaring di sebelah Kai lalu memeluknya erat dan menyusul Kai ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

 _END_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _jelek? iya_

 _gak ada feel? iya_

 _gak mau review? tak masalah_

 _ini rate M pertama yang fox buat_

 _kalo gak suka fox maklum. karena memang jelek banget. parah banget. fox bikin dengan mood yang campur aduk._

 _kenapa masih di post padahal jelek? udah terlanjur bikin._

 _salam dari fox_


End file.
